Sangui di Anima
by Asy1um
Summary: This is a story of how Death became Life. Will be rated M eventually, be warned. Femslash, resides in Bellice land.
1. Prelude

Sangue Di Anima

**Prelude**

My name is Bella Marie Swan.

It means Beautiful Sea of Bitterness.

This is my story, of how bitterness became beauty, tears became triumph and how loss became love.

This is a story of how Death became Life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the TwiSaga...unfortunately. If I did, well, let's just say that this story represents one of the many versions I would write. S.M. (don't you love her initials?) owns all.

**A.N. **Wow. This is the first thing I've posted in about two years. I'm definitely welcome to constructive critisism, but flames will be flamed back. Trust me. Enjoy!

Oh, and if any of you are diehard Edward or Jacob fans, I suggest you vacate the premises. You won't be very happy with me later on. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Sea

Chapter 1. **Sea.**

_Vampire. _

_A word to invoke…Fear. Hatred. Madness. Cruelty. Pity. Danger. Evil. Monster. _

_Funny, I thought, that I felt none of those things for myself, or few of my kind. I was the truth of the myth, legend. No, I felt those things not for myself, but for Man._

Trees. Green. Wet. It was all she saw and felt as she sped through the forests of….where was she again? Ah, yes. America. _Hmph _she thought. _Why on earth did I wake up here?_

True, Vampires couldn't sleep, but She had always been the exception to the rule, hadn't she?

She had to admit, for this being the U.S, it was quite beautiful…almost enchanting. She slowed and stopped, taking time to observe nature around her. She breathed deeply. The night air was cool, clean, bringing the scents of earth; decomposing leaf matter, dirt, leaves and wood, and other scents of the forest; mammals, reptiles, arachnids and more. She took another deep breath, enjoying the peacefulness of the clearing she was in.

The clearing was a small meadow, sickeningly charming in her opinion, with wildflowers and clovers scattered throughout the vibrant green grass. A small spring had created its own quaint waterfall, and the tinkling of sweet fresh water echoed gently through the trees enclosing this picture perfect scene. And in the very center stood a thousand year old oak, it's bark and branches telling a thousand stories. It was, she had to admit, enchanting, and as the clouds broke open, she smiled as the full, sensual moonlight fell upon her skin, revealing her otherworldly nature.

She knew she was north, perhaps almost in Canada. And near the ocean – the true reason she came west first. No matter where she awoke, the sea was her home. She didn't have long before she would have to move on, the pain was increasing more rapidly now; it had been nearly two months since she had last fed. Luckily, her food source was extremely abundant.

Taking one last glance at the peaceful setting, and sped on her way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Small. Insignificant.

It's what she felt when looking at the endless expanse of water. With her amplified senses, she could detect each drop of water, each plankton, could smell each plant, could see every creature within 20 miles.

The cliff she stood on was truly magnificent. It was 200 feet above the line of the water, standing above even trees. She could feel the buffeting wind caressing her skin, and could feel the warmth of the moonlight reflected off of the water and onto her skin.

The only down side was she was in some shapeshifter-wannna-be-werewolf's territory, and she knew she couldn't stay long. Those damn puppies were always too big for their teeth, and she didn't have the time or the energy to teach them the lesson they deserved. She had about an hour before they detected her, and she planned to be long gone by then.

Shedding all of her clothes, and taking a step forward, she dropped into the deep waters at the base of the cliff, reveling in the feeling of the water caressing her skin, cleansing her mind. She forced the air from her lungs and sank to the bottom, ignoring the slight discomfort of not being able to breathe

Silence. The silence of the was so different from the silence of the land – on the land, her sensitive ears picked up every sound from 50 miles, no matter how small. Centuries of discipline had taught her to filter most of it out, but here the sea buffered most of it for her. She could hear muffled scratching of small creatures under the sound, but only for 5 miles. The swish of the ever moving seawater was the main sound in her ears, and it overpowered all else enough to be a silence in itself. She could let herself relax, truly relax, and let her mind empty, sitting there for endless minutes as the sea cleansed her soul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back on the cliff, and fully dressed, she realized quickly that she had taken much too long in her home. The wolves were coming, and much too fast for her to leave without making a fuss. She sighed mentally, and sat down to wait.

00o00o00o00o00

**A.N **Ok. well there's chap 1. Forgot to mention that it's going to be a slow burn to what y'all really want. The next few chapters are just going to be building on _her _and others.  
Oh, and for those of you wondering, Sangui di Anima means Soul Blood (or blood of soul if we're being literal.)  
Btw...thank you so much for all of the alerts and favorites that I got! I think that's the most of any fic I've ever read...and it was just a prelude! You guys rock! (even alice didn't predict that for me...)  
Also, all mistakes are mine. I have no Beta, just me. So, if you catch anything I (or Word spell check) didn't, I'd love to know.  
Grazie!


End file.
